The Raven
by Vela Cruze
Summary: Totally revamped! Riven, an assasin for hire, decides to take on a new job. Could she be the one to melt his cold heart?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ or any of the characters from LOZ that are used in this story. But I do own any Original Characters that make an appearance however short. But if I did own Zelda ho look out Final Fantasy Zelda is back with a vengeance! Sorry, LOZ fan girl rambling don't get me wrong I love Final Fantasy…oh just read.

The Raven

Prologue

For every hero there is a counter part. An anti-hero made of pure evil. The two brothers, Link and Dark Link were like that. One was raised to be the hero, adored and loved by the people. The other was fated to live a life of an outcast, scorned, and hated. The twins were born on a cold and stormy night in Hyrule. The war had been raging for nearly five years and it was coming dangerously close to their home. "Are you sure we have to leave?" Their mother asked anxiously.

"Yes. The fighting is getting very close and it simply isn't safe here anymore." Their father ordered.

"But the boys..." She whispered.

"Take them to your sister's. They'll be safe there. Hurry, there isn't much time." He said, looking out the windows.

Their mother ran quickly through the house, gathering things to take with them. She turned to her children, but one was missing. "Riven?" she whispered. Link cooed softly, "Where's my baby?" she said out loud. Her husband had disappeared along with her child. He returned a short time later. "Come on we must go now."

Suddenly, she felt as though she couldn't trust this man. "Where's Riven?" She asked backing up.

"He's going to be a problem, so I got rid of him."

"Where's my baby?"

"He's safe. Now get Link and let's get out of here."

This was not the man she had fallen in love with. She lifted her son into her arms and followed her husband outside. She covered the face of the baby and followed her husband's order to head for the exit as quickly and quietly as she could. She ducked underneath some brush then felt a stabbing pain in her back. Whirling around, she saw the last person she had ever dreamed would want to harm her…her husband. "What are you doing?" she asked gasping for air.

"Protecting you…" He answered almost laughing, "Give me the baby."

"No. You took away one of my boys, I won't let you have the other." She got up despite the intense pain coursing through her and ran for the entrance of Hyrule Castle Town.

Author's note: Another name change…Riven also known as Dark Link. I got the name from a dictionary. It comes from the word rive which means to rend or tear apart or to break or distress. I thought this name was much more fitting because it is the opposite of Link's name which according to my ancient dictionary means to become connected with. I thought that was interesting and just wanted to share. Anyway don't forget to read and review. On to the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

The Raven

Chapter 1

He had always wanted to be famous… like his brother. And the people of Hyrule knew well his legacy. The trail of blood left behind him led to one name and one name only: Dark Link. The Raven struck fear into the hearts of unwary citizens. They could never figure out who his next target would be, for he did not have a set pattern. It seemed once a person was marked for death by The Raven, it was simply a matter of time before he met his untimely end. But was this notoriety what the young man really wanted: a simple assassin for hire, who only killed for money. He sat on the bank of a river staring at his reflection in the crystal blue water. "Look at yourself, Riven." His mind whispered. His pale face had long ago chiseled into a cold expression. His red eyes were sharp and always alert. They say that his eyes always seemed to laugh at you just before he struck a person down. But none of his victims had dared look into the eyes of this man. It was like he could peer into your very core and see your inner demons.

"Well?" said a voice behind him.

"Well what?" Riven replied, still absorbed in his reflection.

"Are you going to do this for me or not?"

"You want me to kill the girl…well you know I absolutely detest hurting women." He said looking back at the Gerudo King.

Ganondorf sighed impatiently, "I'm not asking you to hurt her. I'm asking you to kill her. Now is it going to be a problem?"

"Depends on how much money we're talking." Riven said, casually leaning back on his arms and closing his eyes, letting the wind whip his black hair about his face.

"One hundred thousand rupees." Ganondorf stated.

"Tsk Tsk. Ganondorf, you know I don't accept any offer below one fifty and that's not negotiable. Now care to try again?" Riven opened one eye and looked at Ganondorf.

"What _will_ you do for a hundred thousand?" he asked.

"I will laugh in you face." Riven stood and brushed his black tunic off, "We're obviously wasting our time here." He turned his back on the Gerudo king.

"Riven, wait. Honestly, is this how you're going to repay your father?" he asked, knowing this would get a rise out of the young man.

Riven whirled around, a new fire burned in his eyes, "You are treading dangerously." He said narrowing his eyes as his hand traveled to the hilt of his sword.

Ganondorf simply smiled, "Did I make you angry?" he said mockingly.

"You don't know who you are messing with." Riven said gravely.

"Neither do you. What you fail to realize, Riven, is that I'm not afraid of you." Ganondorf said his voice equally dangerous.

Riven unsheathed his sword and pointed the black blade to Ganondorf's neck. Then he smiled, "Good, will make killing you all the more fun."

"Put your dagger down, little boy." He said moving Riven's sword away from his neck, "And tell me what you will do for one hundred thousand rupees."  
"I'll take her to Termina. That's the best I can offer with such a distasteful price." He said still gripping his sword tightly.

Ganondorf thought for a moment then spoke, "That will have to do. I simply need her out of Hyrule. And out of my hair."

Riven sheathed his sword and crossed his arms, "Who is she?"

"A girl from Lon Lon Ranch."

"Malon? A 20 year old red head engaged to my bro…Link?"

"Guess again: She's a Shieka. I want her out of Hyrule."

"Why?" Riven asked him curiously,

"I'm not paying you to ask questions. Just do it!" Ganondorf said firmly.

Riven looked at him resentfully, "She'll be out of Hyrule by the end of the week. I expect my money to be ready **before** I return. I'd hate to look at your piggish face any longer than I have to." He mounted his black horse and galloped off in search of his newest victim.


	3. Chapter 2

The Raven

Chapter 2

Her curly sand colored hair flapped wildly behind her as the 18 year old ran down the steps. In her haste, she stepped on the fringe of her dress and toppled down the steps. "Maya? Are you okay?" the 20 year old red head asked, stepping into the room.

Maya grinned and jumped to her feet, "Sure thing, Malon. I'm sorry I overslept. I'm gonna get on my chores right now."

"Don't worry about it. Link and I have finished everything." Malon said smiling at the younger girl.

Maya's shoulders drooped, "Great…now what am I suppose to do today?"

"Link has some deliveries to make to the castle. Why don't you go with him?" Malon suggested.

"Would he let me tag along?"

"He's always making deliveries by himself. I'm pretty sure he would enjoy the company. Besides, you haven't left the ranch since you got here. You need to get out more."

Maya grinned, "Where is he?" she asked.

"Out in the stable, getting ready to leave. Why don't you go help him?"

Maya dashed outside into the stable. She looked around, yet the blonde was no where in sight. Noticing the rustling hay in the loft, Maya yelled, "Are you looking for a helping hand?"

The young hero jumped down from the loft and smiled at her, "Yeah. I've only got to gather the eggs. Will you do it for me?" he asked, "Thanks Maya." He patted her arm then began preparing Epona for their departure. Maya returned a short time later carry the basket filled with eggs.

"Link…" she said handing him the basket.

"Yeah?"

"C-can I come with you?" She asked sheepishly.

Link looked surprised, "Well umm…I'm not coming straight back. Zelda told me there was something important we need to discuss."

"Oh…" she said, obviously disappointed.

Link sighed, "All right, you can come. If you don't mind waiting a little while."

Maya shook her head profusely, "No sir. Anything to get me out of the house."

Link nodded, "Well, if you can whip us up some lunch, I'll get an extra horse ready for you and will meet you outside."

Riven had been surveying the ranch from many different angles hoping to catch some glimpse of the young woman Ganondorf wanted him to dispose of. Unfortunately, no such glimpse was attained. His attention diverted over to the pair leaving the ranch through the main entrance. He immediately recognized the man to be his younger twin sibling, Link. "The girl must be Maya…" he thought, his eyes traveling over to the girl. He blinked several times, wondering what was so special about this girl. "What possible threat could one woman pose to a man with such power?" he said, speaking his thoughts out loud.

Of course, he figured this didn't concern him. As long as he got paid, nothing else really mattered. He continued watching them, forming a clever plan to capture the young woman. She didn't appear to be the type who would put up to much of a struggle if properly restrained. But of course there was that one little problem…Link. Riven could be rid of him easily. "But where's the fun in that?" Riven thought smirking. It would be so much better to let him search for the girl then snuff out his life. He nodded with satisfaction. That's what he would do and finally be rid of the little nuisance once and for all. He had after all harbored nothing but resentment toward his brother, mostly because of his ignorance. Link knew nothing of Riven save what he had heard in rumors. The most curious rumor of all was that this raven bore an uncanny resemblance to Link. And because of this the Hyrulians had dubbed him Dark Link. Link had made several attempts to capture the assassin at the request of Zelda, now the queen of Hyrule. But this so called raven always managed to slip through his fingers. "Don't worry little brother." Riven smirked, "By the time this is over with, you **will** know who I am."


	4. Chapter 3

The Raven

Chapter 3

"Malon is probably worried sick about us, Maya. We should head home. What do you think?" Link asked as he stood and stretched.

She smiled and nodded, "Okay. It's my turn to bring in the horses anyway."

"I'll stop by again tomorrow Zelda." Link said as he followed Maya toward the courtyard.

"Link wait…there's one more thing I need to tell you." Zelda called, standing.

Link turned back to Maya, "its okay. I'll get the horses ready."

"Thanks." Link said watching her leave, "What is it?"

"Maya…she's very pretty."

"Yeah…what's this about?"

"Guard her Link. Protect her with your life." Zelda said before returning to her seat.

Link stepped forward, "What do you mean?" Zelda said nothing. She simply stared at him.

"Link…ready to go?" Maya asked stepping back into the courtyard.

"Uhh…yeah." He said following her outside.

"What's wrong?" she asked after a while of silence.

"Nothing…" he said slowly.

"I'll bet Malon will be happy to see you." she said trying to cheer up the hero.

"Yeah…"

Link remained silent for the rest of the trip. Once they arrived back home, Malon came out and greeted them, "How did it go?"

"Great." Maya said excitedly, "I'm gonna bring in the horses before dinner starts." She said heading for the corral.

"Link…what's wrong? You seem distracted." Malon asked slipping her hand into his.

"It's nothing. What's for dinner?" he said trying to sound casual.

"Roasted fish and some vegetables from the garden, just like you like it." She said leading him into the house.

From the roof of the stable, Riven watched Maya worked as he planned his next move. He would wait until she went to bed before attempting to kidnap her. "Less risk that way." he reasoned. After a silent dinner, Maya stood and stretched, "I'm going to bed. Good night guys." She said heading up to her room.

"Good night Maya." Malon said as she began clearing the table. As she reached for Link's plate, he grabbed her wrist and she yelped in surprise, "What's your problem?" she asked.

"Maya…who is she?" he asked.

"She's my cousin. You know that."

"On your mother's side right? Your mother was a Shieka?"

"Yes. Let me go! Why are you asking me these things?" Malon said trying to pull her wrist free.

"I have to protect her…" he said releasing her arm.

"Why?" she asked sitting beside him.

"I don't know. Zelda only told me to protect her."

Riven leaned over the girl, watching her sleep peacefully. It would almost be a shame to wake her. "Well better get on with it." He thought. His hand quickly covered her mouth as he turned her face toward him.

"Don't scream." He whispered. He immediately located her hands and bound them with rope.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet. Maya, thinking quickly, figured the moment he released her arm for whatever reason that will be her chance to escape. The firm grip on her arm loosened for only a moment. She slipped her arm through and made a break for the door only for him to grab her arm and pull her back to him. She collided with his hard chest as his other had wrapped around her free arm. She looked up at his cold red eyes. They were peering down at her, angry. "Don't do that again." He said.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Riven smiled cruelly," Let's just say I am Link's better half. Now we have to hurry."

With a firm grip on her arm, he pulled her toward the window.

"LIN…" she began. His free hand covered her mouth.

"You really don't want to do that. It'll spoil my fun. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours. And honestly, you don't want me to hurt you."


	5. Chapter 4

The Raven

Chapter 4

Maya discreetly struggled against her restraints as walked alongside her captor. "Don't even bother." He said, looking down at her, "I double knotted that rope. It'll take you at least an hour to get it off."

"Well, I can't feel my hands anymore. Can you at least loosen it?" she asked, holding up wrists.

Riven looked at Maya, who had stopped walking. "You want me to do what?"

"Loosen the stupid rope. Come on now, before my hands fall off."

"Well…" Riven began slowly, "If you promise to be a good girl, I'll take it off." he said.

Maya looked up at him curiously, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but you can't run away. Because if I have to chase you, it's not going to end pretty."

Maya's eyes trailed up his torso, looking over his chiseled muscles, his hard abs, and his face. His eyes…that's what captivated her. His deep red eyes, they were laughing at her! "This is a trick." She said.

"What reason do I have to trick you?" Riven asked, he was obviously amused.

"What reason did you have to kidnap me?"

"Touché. Well, I suppose you want to stay tied up. That's fine with me." he shrugged and continued on.

"Hey…you…wait!" she ran to catch up with him.

He stopped walking and turned to her, "Hmmm?"

"I don't want to stay tied." Maya said. But she knew the second this rope was off; she was making a run for it.

Riven gave her a half smile, "Of course." He went to work untying the ropes.

"What's your name?" Maya asked as she watched his hands.

"…Riven." He replied.

"Maya." She said, rubbing her wrists once they were free.

She and Riven stared at each other for several minutes. "Three…two…one." Riven counted silently.

Maya's feet moved quickly toward the ranch, but one of Riven's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against his hip, "I told you not to run." He said lifting her off the ground.

Maya huffed, frustrated. How did he know?

"Now I'm going to have to carry you." he said.

He hoisted the girl over his shoulder, grabbed hold of his horse's reins and continued onward. After a while of silence, Maya spoke, "Um…I'm kind of tired. Do you think we could stop for a while?"

"Only if you promise not to run." Riven replied, stopping in front of a small creek.

"Fine, I won't run." She said.

Riven nodded and set her on the ground. "We'll have to make a clearing to rest in." he said, looking around for a spot to settle down. Spying a small clearing a few feet away, Riven took her hand and led her deeper into the woods. "Have a seat. And I'll get a fire going."

The couple gathered around the small fire. Maya shivered slightly and looked over at Riven. "Ya know…I was thinking about your name." she said, breaking the silence.

"What about my name?" he said looking up at her.

"It means to rend or break apart."

"So." He said with a shrug

"And Link's name…it means to become connected with. You two look exactly alike and yet you're complete opposites, right down to your names."

"What's your point?"  
"…You're his brother aren't you?"

"Well aren't you astute." He said, "Not even the great hero of time himself can figure that out."

"Link doesn't know?" Maya asked surprised.

Riven shook his head. "You should tell him." She said, "I know he would be very happy to meet you."

"And how do you know that?"

"Link's always saying that he would love to know if he has any siblings. If he did they may know what happened to their parents."

"Well, don't worry. By the time this is over, he'll know exactly who I am."

Maya looked at him suspiciously, "You're not going to hurt him are you?"

"No. I'm not going to hurt him. I'm going to kill him."

"What?" Maya gasped, "You can't do that!"  
"Who's going to stop me? You?" Riven said.

"If I have to…" she said firmly.

Riven chuckled, "Oh that's cute." He said nodding.

She stood, "You're crazy." Then she took off running, disappearing quickly from his sight. Riven sighed; he was beginning to get annoyed with this girl. After putting out the fire, he mounted his horse and galloped off after her. Maya ran through the woods, pushing limbs from her face. She had to get away. That man…that Riven was crazy! A madman. She had to return to the ranch and warn Link. She could hear the hoof beats of the horse inching closer and closer behind her. "No…" she thought desperately, "I've got to lose him…" she looked around. That's when she realized, she had no idea where she was. Riven's horse approached her slowly from behind. He jumped down, "Didn't I tell you what would happen if I had to chase you?" he demanded, marching toward her. She tried to run once more, but his hand reached out and grabbed hold of her wrist. Using his free hand, he unsheathed his sword and pointed the blade close to her face, "I told you not to run." He repeated.

Maya tried hard to mask her fear from him. But he could see the beads of sweat forming on her forehead and she had begun to shiver nervously. He brought his sword back to strike her, but her frightened voice stopped him, "I'm sorry." She said. Her eyes were large and full of panic, "Please don't hurt me."

After another short silence, Riven put his sword away, "I'm not being paid enough for this." he muttered.

He retied her wrists with the rope and placed her on the saddle of his horse. Grabbing the reins, he began walking through the woods. He could hear her crying although she tried to stifle her sobs. "I told you not to run for a reason." He said.

She didn't reply. "Bandits roam all through the woods. If one had gotten you…well I won't get paid got it. Well actually…he never said I had to get you out of Hyrule alive…" He said chuckling a bit.

"What makes you hate him so?" she said, her voice shaking.

"That's not what I was talking about." He answered.

"But it's what I am talking about. Link has been nothing but good to me. He's a wonderful person and I don't understand why you want to hurt him."  
He was silent for a long while. Maya had almost given up hope of him speaking. But then, "I guess you could say I'm jealous of him." He said.

"Why?"

Riven stopped walking and turned around, "Look at me. Do you know what I see in people's faces when they look at me?"

She shook her head. "I see fear, disgust…they look at me like I'm a monster…and Link…I just get so angry when I look at him. I…never mind." He said.

"What?"

"No. I've talked too much. I never should've told you that." He said, grabbing the reins.

"Riven…"

But he remained silent, leading the horse into the woods, disappearing into the night.


	6. Chapter 5

The Raven

Chapter 5

"Maya! Breakfast!" Malon called as she finished setting the table.

Link shook his head, "You know her. It's like she's in a coma when she sleeps."

She laughed, "Yeah. The girl snores like a drunk sailor. Do you mind waking her before she inhales the drapes? I gotta finish setting everything up."  
Link nodded and disappeared upstairs. "Maya…Come on its breakfast time. Wake up." Link pushed the door open. His instincts told him immediately something was wrong. Her bed was still somewhat neat despite the fact that it usually looked like a murder took place every morning.

"Malon!" Link yelled, scanning the room for possible clues.

"Yeah?' she asked walking into the room, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Maya…she's gone!" Link said, turning to his fiancée.

Malon gasped, "Gone? Where?" she said, rushing into the room.

"I don't know…But I'll find out." He said discovering the rope dangling from the window, "I need to see Zelda." He said.

"Zelda?" Malon shook her head.

"She told me yesterday to protect her. But she didn't tell me why. I could just kick myself for not listening to her." He said, heading for the stables.

Malon reached out and grabbed his hand as he walked by her, "Please be careful. Bring her home safely." Malon whispered.

He pulled her into a hug, "I will. I promise."

(Meanwhile)

Maya yawned and opened her eyes. She sat up when she realized she wasn't in her bed.

The finely knitted black and blue saddle blanket from Riven's horse was draped around her. And her hands were once again free of the rope. Riven was sitting close to a small fire where fresh fishes were roasting. "Hungry?" he asked, plucking one of the sticks from the ground and handing it to her.

"You didn't poison it did you?" she asked accepting the fish.

"Not unless you want me too." Riven replied.

She bit into it hungrily, "Link likes roasted fish too." She said.

Riven sighed, "Why do you keep bringing him up?"

"Oh…sorry." She said lowering her head. She nibbled on her fish silently for a while.

"You have a crush on him don't you?" he asked teasingly.

"What? No way! Link and I are just friends!" she said, looking at him as her cheeks flushed, "Besides…he's engaged to Malon. Why would he bother looking at me?"

"Aha! You do have a crush on him!" Riven replied.

She threw the stick her fish was on at him and it hit his tunic, "Why are you such a jerk?" she demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"It's all in the job description." He said smugly.

"Well it's never too late to change your career." She snapped, "I'm thirsty. Do you have any water?" she asked, trying to divert the conversation away from Link. He held up a small flask of water, "You've got to come and get it." He said shaking it a little.

She got up and reached for the flask only to have him snatch it away. "Stop that." She said reaching for it again. He laughed as he stood and she fell on the ground.

"Stop teasing me…" she whined, sitting up. Her silver eyes feigning hurt.

"Oh but it's so much fun." He laughed.

She sighed in frustration. "Here." He said, handing her the water.

"You are so mean." She growled, twisting off the cap and drinking the cool liquid. Riven plopped down beside the girl, "Well I wouldn't be any fun any other way." he said, playfully.

They glanced at each other and realized they were sitting very close. Their noses were mere inches apart. As the seconds slipped by, Maya could've sworn she saw him lean in to kiss her. But suddenly, he jumped up. "Hurry up and finish, we're losing light." He said turning away from her. Maya was confused. This man was crazy and here she was sitting beside him, laughing with him of all things. And on top of that, he was teasing her, as if they had known each other for years. He finished preparing the horse for their departure, "Riding or walking?" he asked looking at her.

"I uh…I think I'll walk." She said, standing. She closed the flask and handed it to him.

After putting out the fire, "Let's go then." He said, taking the horse's reins and they began walking. Silence was between them, both deep in thought.

"What happened back there?" Maya contemplated. It was as if nothing at all happened last night. As if they had been old friends simply catching up on lost time. But that couldn't be! This man wanted to harm Link. She wasn't supposed to be friendly toward anyone who wanted to hurt her friends. And yet, she found herself drawn to this man. And to be honest, she couldn't figure out why.

Riven on the other hand, wondered about the way his heart fluttered whenever he looked at the feisty young woman by his side. She was unlike any other woman he had ever dealt with. "All my life I have been taught to hide how I felt." He thought, "But it's hard to hide this. What is it about this woman that makes my breath catch in my throat?" he thought, glancing at her.

She glanced up at him and for a moment, their eyes met. "What is it about you?" they thought at the exact same time.


	7. Chapter 6

The Raven

Chapter 6

Several more days passed without either of them mentioning the incident. It was unusually hot that day even though it was the beginning of autumn. Riven wiped a few beads of sweat from his brow and looked over at Maya. She was leaning against a tree looking up into the bright blue sky. She hadn't moved or talked since they had stopped. Riven sneaked up behind her, "Whatcha staring at?" he whispered, his breath tickled her ear.

She whirled around, startled, "You scared me." she said.

"Sorry. I didn't do it on purpose." He said putting his hands up defensively.

"It's all right." She said, turning around.

"Now really, what are you staring at?" he stepped up beside her and looked up into the sky.

Maya simply stared up into the sky, searching for the right words. "I'm not looking for anything. I'm just…looking." She replied finally. Her eyes traveled from the blue sky to Riven's profile. He was staring up at the sky. She had plenty of opportunities to make an escape. But for some reason, she didn't want to. She continued studying him for several moments. She had noticed a few small changes in him since she had first met him nearly a week earlier. He seemed to smile more when he thought she wasn't looking. Feeling her eyes on him, he turned to her, "What?" he asked.

She lowered her head as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "Nothing." She whispered.

She felt his warm hand wrap around hers and he lifted her chin so her eyes could meet his gaze. Maya felt her breath quicken as an awkward feeling swept over her. This felt right and yet…

"Umm…we're leaving soon, aren't we? Do you mind if I take a quick bath over at the river?" she said, slipping her hand out of his.

"…Sure thing." He said.

He stood on the bank, watching the girl wade into the water. "Another slip up." He thought, "I cannot allow myself to get any closer to her. Just finish the job." His mind commanded.

"Hey you! No peeking." Maya shouted, splashing water in his direction.

"Huh?" he finally snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Maya was in nothing but her underwear.

"Oh sorry." He said covering his eyes and turning around. He uncovered his eyes and noticed something in the woods. A pair of eyes was staring intently at him. They were familiar. He took a step forward his hand on his sword, "Who's there?" he demanded. He took another step forward and the eyes retreated into the woods. He was tempted to follow but whirled around when he heard Maya scream in terror. A group of bandits surrounded her. "Just great." He said. He drew his sword and strolled casually down the hill, "Excuse me. May I ask what the hell you're doing?"

"Give us your valuables and uhh…this sweet thing right here." The leader said his finger under Maya's chin. He laughed, baring his black teeth.

She cringed, "Eww…" she thought.

Riven's eyes flashed with anger; that bastard had his hands on Maya…but then, why did he care? He raised his sword, "Let her go or you're dealing with me." he snapped.

The leader pretend to shake with fear, "Ooh did you hear that boys? He said we'll be dealing with him…everyone scared?" he said to his men.

All of them laughed scornfully, "Honestly, you think we're afraid of you?" he asked.

Riven remained silent, his mouth clenched shut. He was getting angrier by the minute. He motioned for them to come to him on land. With a snap of his fingers, the bandits all pounced on Riven. "Riven!" Maya shouted, but the man restraining her, covered her mouth with his hand. "You're little friend is going down." He whispered into her ear, "Then you are all ours." She could feel his rough lips moving against the smooth skin of her neck.

In the melee, Riven caught sight of the man holding on to Maya. This simply made his blood boil. "Playtime is over." He thought, quickly striking down two of his opponents with several quick swishes of his sword. Two more fell to his sword in a matter of minutes. Catching sight of the leader to his immediate left, he jumped out of the way, the sword slicing through his arm. Riven cried out in pain and he gripped his arm as blood began oozing out of his wound. The hold he had on his sword loosened as the pain steadily grew worse. He dropped to his knees, hoping he could think of something. The leader laughed triumphantly as he walked over to the injured man. "You honestly thought you could beat us?" he said, as he raised his sword high above his head. Taking the opportunity, with his good arm, Riven raised his sword and stabbed him in the stomach. He smiled at his victory before finally collapsing into the dirt. Maya screamed and closed her eyes as she felt her body being pushed into the ground. When she had finally gathered enough courage to open her eyes, she found four bodies lying lifeless in the water. And lying on the bank was the fifth body…Riven. He was breathing shallowly, still clutching his wounded arm. Maya walked over to him and carefully began checking him for more injuries. His eyes opened, "Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes with her shaking hand. He smiled faintly, "good…" before his eyes closed once more.

He could feel the warm flames close to his body. He opened his eyes and sat up. He was lying on the saddle blanket. Maya was nestled against the horse, staring out into space.

"Maya…"

"Oh you're awake." She said looking over at him. He could see the fear in her eyes and he could tell she had been crying. His hand traveled up his arm and he felt the bandage wrapped tightly around his wound.

"Thankfully, it wasn't too deep." She said.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, ignoring her comment.

"What do you mean?" she asked, lowering her gaze.

"Why are you acting so weird?"

She was silent for awhile. "Are you going to answer me?"

"…you killed them." She said, quietly.

"So." He said, shaking his head.

"Doesn't that bother you? You took their lives."

"I was protecting you."

"But did you have to kill them? You couldn't just scare them away?"

Riven sighed, "If I recall correctly, the Sheikas aren't exactly known for keeping their hands clean." He snapped.

"Yes but…we kill in honor…we don't murder. You were enjoying that."

Riven scoffed, "How can you sit there and say that with a straight face? A kill is still a kill whether done in the name of honor or whatever."

"You're a monster. Just like I thought you were." She said shaking her head.

"Funny. You haven't run away." he said looking at her, "You and I are nothing alike."

"Thank the sages for that. I would die if I had to be a heartless bastard like you! I can't believe I actually…" she began but stopped.

Riven's back was to her. He was obviously done talking. Maya settled back against the horse again. There was something he said that bothered her. No, she hadn't run away. And she couldn't figure out why.


	8. Chapter 7

The Raven

Chapter 7

Epona trotted along at a steady pace, as her rider contemplated his conversation with Zelda.

(Flashback)

"Link, what have you done?" Zelda demanded her face flushing, "I told you to protect her!"

"Do you have any idea who might have done this?" he asked.

"It's _him_…Your shadow."

"Don't worry Zelda. I'll track them down. I'll get her back." He turned and walked out the door.

"I hope so Link…" she whispered.

(End flashback)

Riven winced with pain as he placed the saddle on the back of his horse. Maya was sitting on the ground staring at the dying flames of their small fire. "_You haven't run away_…" his words played through her mind like a broken record. Why was that? The man repulsed her but still she found herself sitting here, waiting for him. He turned to her, "You ready to go?" he asked his voice cold.

She lowered her head, "No."

He sighed in agitation and sat on the ground, "Don't expect me to wait all day." He snapped.

She wanted to say something. But the words caught in her throat. "Uhh…umm…" she sputtered.

"If you're going to say something…just say it."

"You were just like him."

"Oh not this again. Look, I am nothing like Link."

"I wasn't talking about Link. I was talking about…Ganondorf. …he would…kill without batting an eye. As if people's lives didn't matter. That's the way you were at the river…I know my people kill. But it was never like that."

"That's the way I was taught. Mercy and pity are simply weaknesses. If you let them in, you've given your opponent an opportunity to strike you down."

She shook her head, "No…this isn't you. That man at the river. That's not who you are." She said.

Riven looked up at her, "How do you know that?"

"Because…I know you." she replied, "You're kind and funny and insightful. That man back there…I didn't know who that was. But it wasn't the Riven I know. Why can't you be that person? Why do you have to be so angry?"

He smiled slightly, "She always asked me that…"

"She who?"

"This Gerudo I knew. She took care of me after my father killed my mother."

"Your father killed your mother?"

Riven nodded, "Yeah. He stabbed her in the back during The Great War before the King of Hyrule united the country."

"Was that when you and Link got separated?"

"Yeah. He went to live in the Kokiri Forest and I went to live in the Gerudo Valley. My father was there. He helped train me. He was actually one of Ganondorf's men. On the day he gave me my sword, I swore I would never be like him. I think he knew I resented him for killing my mother. Once I asked him if he loved her, even just a little and he said, he married her simply because it was convenient. 'A perfect cover' he called it. Who would suspect a man with a family? When he knew all along, he was plotting to help betray the king." Riven shook his head, "He was nothing but a liar."

Maya slid closer to him, "You aren't like him."

"Are you sure? He was pretty merciless too."

She nodded. They were silent for awhile. "…You know back at the river." He began, "Believe it or not I actually hesitated before I attacked those bandits. But when I saw that guy with his hands on you I just…all I wanted to do was protect you."

"Thank you." she whispered looking up at him.

He smiled in return. "You have a nice smile." She said.

He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. "No really you do." She said, "Your eyes light up and your entire face glows…" her voice trailed off, "…It's amazing, enchanting." She reached up and touched his cheek gently.

He looked down at her again as she continued speaking, her voice lowering to a whisper, "I feel so right with you."

Her soft silver eyes seemingly compelled him to move closer so he did, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her toward him. He leaned in, his lips barely touching hers. "…I love you." she said, her voice barely above a whisper before their lips met completely.


End file.
